Video-Chat
by Ddelle26
Summary: Long-Distance relationships are hard, and video-chats make them just a little less hard. This a One-shot about Wally West and Richard Grayson in a long-distance relationship.


**Author's Note: I have really started to enjoy writing these, I hope that you are also enjoying reading them. I would like to thank everyone who has followed and/or favorited either me as an author or my stories. Thank you, and as always if you find and spelling or grammar mistakes please feel free to message me and I will do my best in trying to fix them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice or any characters within the story.**

* * *

{September 14, 2013 20:34 eastern time}

Dick was sitting at his desk finishing up some his weekend homework, when his laptop dinged. Looking up at the screen Dick smiled it was his boyfriend Wally asking to video-chat. He, hit accept and after a few moments of buffering Wally's smiling face came up on the screen.  
_"Hey, Babe what ya up to"_ Wally said  
"Nothing much just finish up some weekend homework. What are you up to." Dick said smiling like a kid in a candy shop.  
_"Well, I just finished unpacking and wanted to show you my room._" without waiting for his boyfriend to respond Wally stepped out of the way of the camera. Showing the tiniest room Dick had ever seen. In the back conner of the room there was a twin bed with red and yellow sheets on it, when Dick saw this he let out of muffled laugh. Dick's eyes scanned the room. There was a hard wood floor, and a night stand next to the bed with a lamp and alarm clock on it and the walls were bare of anything except the color that was on them.  
"It's lovely Wally." Dick was happy that his boyfriend was off at college and knew that Wally would be back soon. That however didn't make up for the fact that dick missed him so much. Dick was pulled out oh his thoughts when muffled yelling came from his laptop.  
_"Hey Dick, I'm sorry for cutting this short but I have to go. I love you and I will talk to you soon_."  
"It's fine I understand. I love you to." Dick gave a slight smile and shut his laptop and tried to get back to his home work that was due the next day.

* * *

{October 23, 2013 16:46 eastern time}

Dick was sitting on the couch in the cave, relaxing after the mission him and his team just had. He was play on his computer and thinking about Wally, and was worried that he was going to find a new boyfriend. Just as he was about to get up his laptop dinged and signaled that someone wanted to video chat. He saw that it was from Wally so he accepted and waited for the image to load. When Wally's face came up on the screen Dick couldn't help but smile it had been a little over a week sense the last time they talked.  
_"Hey, Dick what ya up to"_  
"Just thinking about you" Dick smiled  
_"Only good things I hope. Oh hey I wanted to show you something" _With out waiting for his boyfriend to respond Wally got up and went to go search for something. Dick was getting bored waiting for his boyfriend so he started to look at Wally's dorm room through the computer. He was laughing to him self when he saw clothes around the bottom and side of his boyfriend's bed. But what caught his eye was a poster that was on the wall. It proved to Dick that Wally would never leave him for some one else. It was a Flying Grayson poster. After seeing this Dick was grinning like an idiot and waiting for his boyfriend to return.  
"_I found it_" Wally said holding up what looked like to be clothing._ "It is my Halloween costume. I am going to be...wait for it... wait for it... Batman."_  
"That's great Wally but what do you need a costume for?" Dick asked confused on why his college boyfriend would need a costume. And a Batman one no less.  
"_It is for the Halloween party next wee-"_ Wally wasn't able to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Jamie coming in to tell Nightwing that Batman wanted to talk to him. Richard sighed "I'm sorry I have to go, but I love you and will talk to you soon."  
_"I understand, Love you too."_ With that Dick shut his laptop and and went to go find his father.

* * *

{November 19, 2013 00:26 eastern time}

Dick was in his bed trying to fall asleep, and was failing miserably. He missed Wally, it was times like he wished his boyfriend there even more to hold him and tell him that he loves him. After tossing and turing for another ten minutes he finally gave up and reached for his laptop that was on his nightstand. After he put in his password he went in to his video chat account and sent Wally a notification.  
Wally was just about start his science paper when his computer dinged informing him that someone wanted to chat him. He was about to decline when he noticed who it was.  
"Hey my little Dickiebird what are you do up so late it is like 1am over in Gotham?" Wally questioned as he looked at his clock try to do the "time-zone" math.  
_"I could ask you the same question isn't starting to get late in California also?"_  
"I am doing homework for my classes and it is only 11pm, now stop avoiding the question what are you doing up." Wally could see the tiredness in his boyfriend's eyes.  
_"I can't sleep"_ It came out more of a yawn that a sentence when Dick spoke _"and I missed you"_  
A pang of sadness hit Wally when Richard said that. "I know baby I miss you too, but it is late you should go to sleep"  
_"I know..." _Dick was trying to hid his yawn "_I... but I miss you, and it is...yawn... okay. Can I talk to you tomorrow."_  
Wally smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Yes, Dickiebird you should know that we can talk when ever you want."  
"_Thanks, Love you"_  
"Love you too" After Wally said that he closed his laptop and started his science paper.

* * *

{December 25, 2013 09:04 eastern time}

It was eight in the morning, and Dick was sitting up in his bed with his laptop open. He wanted to wish his boyfriend a merry Christmas but Wally wasn't responding to the video-chat request. Finally Dick gave up and went to get ready for the day, when he got out of the shower her put on his favorite worn jeans, a white t-shirt and his favorite solid green zip up sweat shirt.  
Dick made his way down stairs to see if Alfred needed any help with anything. Alfred only responded with no thanks and pushed Dick out of the kitchen, telling him come back later. Usually Dick, Bruce, and Alfred swapped gifts in the morning but Bruce had been called away to the Watchtower until later so they had postponed the gift swapping until after dinner.  
Bruce had gotten back to the manor at and dinner was started. The meal was just about over when the door bell rang. Alfred stood and said "I shall go get that it will only be a moment."  
Both Bruce and Dick could hear muffled talking. Then there was a gust of wind and Dick could feel a set of arms around his neck. Dick was beyond excited he stood up and turned around to be greeted with the smiling face of his boyfriend. In a matter of seconds Dick was hugging Wally like they hadn't spoken in years. "I missed you" Dick whispered in Wally's ear. "I missed you too." Wally whispered back.  
A slight cough separated the two boys. "Merry Christmas Wally" Wally smiled and responded "Merry Christmas, Mr. Wayne. I am sorry for interrupting but I wanted to surprise Dick." Bruce sighed "That is fine I suppose, but now that you are here would you like to swap gifts with us." " I would love to."  
Soon they all walked into the living room Wally and Dick hand in hand.


End file.
